Exploration
by Dragon Of The Celestial Ocean
Summary: (HtTYD 2 spoilers) Not long after their return to Berk, both Hiccup and Valka make the decision to venture out to the edge of the world, in hopes of discovering new dragons. But little do they know that their adventure will lead them into something deeper than ever anticipated.


**Disclaimer: I do not own "How to Train Your Dragon."**

**Author's Note: Hello, readers! This is my first fan-fiction, so your reviews would help me greatly to improve as a writer!**

* * *

A day on Berk is more than just an average day. Only the strongest Vikings can survive here. What, with the fast paced lifestyle and the winters so cold, frostbite is instantaneous. But the most prominent factor of all—the reason that sets apart from all others and deters the distasteful and faint of heart—we live with dragons!

The blue sky rippled in the reflection of the ocean waves. Shards of light reflected warmth onto the faces of the riders as they raced away from the island they so dearly called home.

Both mother and son were locked in a tense race to reach one of the many large, grassy rocks that composed the archipelago of Berk.

Ever since they were reunited, they made it an obligation to explore each and every one of these islands in hope of finding a new dragon or two. But such luck never came. Every island in which they visited was either uninhabited, or was home to common dragons such as Gronckles or Nadders.

It was a frustrating endeavor to say the least, but they both enjoyed it nevertheless. Though their ambition to discover new species gripped their hearts deep down.

Standing atop the Stormcutter with her arms thrown out rejoicing the sky, Valka inhaled the scent of the evening air."Isn't this great, son?" She asked.

Hiccup laughed with a knowing edge in his tone, "Oh no," He began, "You're not getting me again! That trick will only work once."

The mother smirked deviously, "Can't blame a mother for trying," She said.

He smiled proudly at his correct reading of her, straightening in pride. "Well I _am_ your son, after all." He shrugged, vision setting confidently on the approaching island. He carried a sense of pride when it came to his dragon—he knew that Toothless was the fastest, most intelligent, and possibly, the most lethal dragon in the known world. Also the fact that he was an alpha added to his overall pride of him.

He did not let the pride control him though. He loved his friend sincerely and would go to any length to prove that. And the dragon felt the same way about him.

So it was no surprise when Hiccup landed first on the island, removing his helmet in a celebratory cheer and playfully rubbing the Night Fury's head.

His mother arrived a moment later, gracefully sliding from the dragon's wing. "Well, you beat me again, son." Unlike her son, she was not a very competitive person and could deal with repeatedly coming in second. She was not in it for the competition anyway.

Once his rejoicing ceased, he began to observe the island. It was small and like all the others, contained large rocks and short, winter-frayed grass.

Nothing appeared to them as they snooped around; carefully lifting rocks and looking in holes. They were about to give up when something caught Hiccup's eye: a small scaly tail of violet and vermilion jabbing out from a rock. His heart instantly began pounding in excitement. A new dragon? His mind wondered as he carefully approached; his mother standing on her tip-toes to see.

In a quick whip of the muscles, he snatched the tail as it squirmed in his hands. His mind began formulating what this dragon might look like; possibilities of thin serpent head or large sharp teeth floated around. Then in a heave, he pulled it out.

His heart sank in disappointment as he saw the full creature. He sighed, "Just a Terrible Terror." He released his grasp and the reptile slithered off.

He slouched, supporting himself against a boulder, while a groan emitted from his throat. His mother gently placed a hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry, Hiccup. We'll find a new one eventually."

He jolted from the rock in agitation. "We're not gonna find anything on these islands. Face it, we've been to nearly all of them and found nothing!"

She remained silent. As much as she hated it, she agreed with him. There were not going to be new dragons this close to the home.

Hiccup patted Toothless's head as he cooed at his somber expression. He walked, stopping just short of the cliff, casting a long glance to the horizon, sighed: "If only we could get out there and really explore!" The longing for the open world touched his heart. He felt it not from within him, but it reached out to him from the world.

He felt his mother behind him, approach; a new feeling gripped her chest, "Why don't we?" She asked, as if offering it to him.

He could only laugh, knowing that his role as Chief kept him on a rope that only extended to the edge of the archipelago. He would never leave for as long as he lived.

She looked at him, "I'm serious."

He turned around to face her, "I'm the Chief, I can't leave."

"What if you had your friend, Astrid, fill your position?" She offered.

He shook his head instinctively, but began thinking about it, "She wouldn't do that for me."

"I think she would," She said confidently, "She seems to have the heart of a leader. If anyone can do it, it's her."

He looked over to the ground to mull it over. Even though doubt held him, he could not help but wonder, what if? This could be his chance to get out there and explore with his best friend and his mother. The very thing that he has thrived to do ever since he first rode Toothless.

He looked at his mother with a new glint in his eye. "Okay, I'll ask her, tonight." He tried to contain the excitement until the moment they actually flew away from this place. When he knew that it was real.

His mother smiled excitedly; grabbed his shoulders, "This is what we've wanted to do since we reunited! And it's finally here! Together as mother and son, we'll discover every dragon in existence and we'll help save those who are trapped and abused!"

Hiccup smiled at her enthusiasm. Struggling to comprehend that in just a day they would be out on the sea, discovering new dragons. Ever since he had become Chief, he never actually saw himself leaving the archipelago, and now he was.

"The world has opened its gates to us now, Hiccup. And we must enter."

Hiccup felt the nudge of his companion's head move his arm. He looked at the dragon wagging his tail and looking to the horizon.

His mother laughed, "He knows." She said.

Hiccup approached his and looked off into the horizon with him, said: "We're going out there, bud. We're going out there..."

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, that was the first chapter. I'm eager to hear your thoughts!**


End file.
